


Don't You Know I'm Flyin'

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Fluffy, cross-dressing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não sabia dizer a razão de não ser bonito, já que se sentia feliz vestido daquele jeito. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know I'm Flyin'

**Author's Note:**

> Francis vestido de menina.  
> A ideia dessa história veio da [](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**watermark**](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/), eu só usei o prompt da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/2949.html) como desafio.  
>  A música que o Francis assassina com primor é [Hey, Tonight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMuVYP2M2sQ) do Creedence. Sim, eu sou velha.

(1992)

\- Francis, nós já vamos! 

O menino desceu os degraus da escada o mais rápido que suas perninhas conseguiram. Ao chegar no primeiro degrau recebeu um abraço apertado do pai, que se agachou para observá-lo com atenção. Passou a mão grande e peluda pelos cabelos negros arrepiados do menino e se ergueu sorrindo.

\- Se comporte, não vamos demorar muito. Consegue ficar livre de encrencas nesse tempo?

\- Sim senhor! - Francis imitou uma continência e estufou o peito como tinha visto um ator fazer no último filme que tinha visto. 

O homem riu e caminhou até a porta, acenando com um chapéu que foi pescado em uma poltrona no caminho. Francis correu até ele e se apoiou no batente enquanto observava o pai caminhando em direção a mãe e os irmãos que aguardavam no portão da casa. O grupo se afastou devagar, e quando já estava longe de seu campo de visão, esperou o que pareceu uma eternidade e finalmente fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

Correu em direção a porta dos fundos e a trancou. Olhou pelas janelas do térreo a espera de algum movimento estranho mas tudo estava calmo. Subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta do quarto da irmã com cuidado.

O tom de rosa do papel de parede lhe ardia a vista, mas ele gostava. Era mais bonito que a cor de parede crua do seu quarto. Observou a sua volta, atento a qualquer som estranho e confirmando mais uma vez que tudo estava bem, puxou uma das gavetas da grande cômoda branca que servia de armário, retirando uma das roupas com os olhos brilhando.

Tinha um vestido amarelo nas mãos, aparentemente comprido demais para seu corpinho de cinco anos. Colocou a peça sobre a cama e o observou exclamando um “uau!” baixinho. Era um vestido cujo tecido tinha pequenas flores, decorado com rendinhas nas mangas e na barra. A mãe tinha feito para que Mimi usasse na igreja, mas como foi eleito o preferido da dona, acabou sendo tão usado que foi rebaixado. As rendas da barra estavam gastas e amareladas e o tecido das axilas estava manchado, mas nada disso diminuía a beleza da peça aos olhos dele.

Olhou para trás uma ultima vez e tirou a camiseta e a bermuda, entrando no vestido com cuidado. Alisou o tecido do peito admirado com o comprimento perfeito, rindo com a barra fazendo cócegas nos peitos dos pés. 

Fechou a porta do quarto e encostou um espelho grande que a irmã tinha na maçaneta. Assim conseguia se ver por inteiro, e sempre que fazia isso ficava admirado por ser tão diferente do que imaginava. Seus cabelos negros curtos, os olhos verdes grandes e curiosos encarando o vestido com admiração. As mãos pequenas continuavam alisando o peito, descendo devagar pela saia desproporcional ao seu corpo sem formas. 

Girou sem sair do lugar e riu alto com a sensação do tecido levantando por cima de suas pernas nuas. Não se sentia estranho mas sabia que não devia sair por ai usando um vestido. Ainda mais da irmã. Não era bonito.

Não sabia dizer a razão de não ser bonito, já que se sentia feliz vestido daquele jeito. Mas não queria desobedecer seus pais, principalmente seu pai. Já haviam conversado sobre isso e ele não queria levar outra bronca. Pelo menos não tinha sido obrigado a prometer parar de usar as roupas da irmã, assim podia se divertir escondido.

Subiu na cama da irmã e checou a estrada pela janela. Nenhum movimento, nenhuma alma viva andava por aqueles lados. Também não conseguia ouvir nenhum barulho vindo da casa, o que o deixava dividido entre o alívio e a apreensão. Puxou um pouco o espelho e deixou a porta entreaberta, checando o corredor pela terceira vez.

Apoiado nas pontas dos pés, tirou a fita que estava no rádio da irmã e checou se era a certa, controlando o aparelho com intimidade enquanto procurava a música certa.

Quando ouviu a que queria, aumentou o volume no máximo e começou a pular e a dançar sozinho enquanto se olhava no espelho. Não tinha ideia do que estava cantando, mas sempre achou que aqueles momentos combinavam com aquela música que o irmão mais velho chamava de “música de caipiras esnobes”. Mas o pai gostava, e se o pai gostava o fato do seu irmão não sentir o mesmo o tornava um idiota. 

Se sacudiu segurando a barra do vestido enquanto dançava e cantava a plenos pulmões. Sentou-se na cama e pulou um pouco sobre ela, berrando HEEEEI TUNAAAAI até ofegar e cair sentado na beirada do colchão. 

Ouviu a música seguinte ainda respirando fundo, observando o teto encardido pensativo, mas logo se acomodou na cama e acompanhou as batidas com os pés livres. Imitava os sons que os cantores faziam com precisão, sem acertar uma única palavra. Mesmo assim se sentia um excelente cantor.

Começou a se sentir sonolento e se esforçou para sair da cama. Tirou o vestido com cuidado e o guardou dentro da gaveta onde o tinha encontrado. Vestiu suas roupas, tirou a fita do rádio e arrumou o espelho no lugar antes de sair do quarto e correr para a porta ao lado, fechando-a com as costas e um sorriso cansado no rosto.

Sentou no colchão que ficava no chão e tirou um walkman gasto debaixo do travesseiro. Deitou-se, colocou os fones nos ouvidos e deixou a fita tocando até sonhar que estava correndo pela rua usando apenas o vestido da irmã, e todos o elogiavam por isso.


End file.
